1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary input operation device which performs input according to a rotating operation, and an input operation system which uses the rotary input operation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a rotary input operation device in which input instructions corresponding to a rotation angle are performed by rotating a rotating operation part with the fingers or the like and a rotation return force is generated if a rotation angle of the rotating operation part exceeds a certain angle, and which has a self-return function of automatically returning to the original position when a rotating operation is released.
In such a rotary input operation device, a spring for generating a click feeling and a spring for self-return are individually provided.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-202851 is an example of related art.
However, in the rotary input operation device of the related art described above, the spring for generating a click feeling and the spring for self-return are individually provided, and therefore, there is a problem in that the number of parts is increased, thereby causing a larger scale, and a manufacturing process is complicated.
Further, there is a request to want to realize different click feelings with a small number of parts at a rotary input operation.